The Scorch Trials (movie transcript)
by FishOutOfWaterr
Summary: I just watched the Scorch Trials and decided to write the last few minutes of the movie. Do not read this if you don't want your movie experience to be ruined. I do not own any of the character and is merely transcripting the movie into words.


This story contains spoiler from the movie, so please please please don't read it if you don't wish your movie experience to be ruined.

I wrote the last few minutes of the Scorch Trials into a story with a little changes because I've forgotten some of the details, but the important ones are in.

P.S, it's already in the theatre for my country.

Enjoy :)

"Right. Round them all up and get them up the plane," Ava Paige ordered her soldiers, before heading to her plane.

Janson slowly lowered the gun down after killing Mary and glared at Thomas. The temptation to just shoot him right across the face was overwhelming but the subjects had to be alive.

A man sprawled out of the crowd and ran towards the lifeless body. He hugged her tightly and weeped, bewildered by his sudden loss. The Right Arm and George's group only looked at them solemnly as they were incapable of doing anything.

Teresa spun her head and looked at Thomas for the last time. She had guilt written all over her face, she didn't expect WICKED to be that ruthless.

Thomas charged out of the crowd and took out the bomb he had in his jacket, the detonator in his other hand. He was prepared to take his own life to save others. After all, WICKED came just to take the subjects.

"Is this the only way? The only way to save..them?" Thomas questioned, his hands trembled around the button more.

Ava Paige arched her body a little, catching a quick glimpse and gasped in shock. She turned around and seemed worried and scared.

"No, Thomas. Put that down," she tried to console Thomas in her usual authoritative tone and raised her hands to gesture him to put the bomb down. "Put that down."

The well-equipped soldiers took a step back and pointed their Launchers at Thomas, prepared to shoot. Newt and Min Ho stood out of the crowd, standing right beside Thomas and supported whatever decision he made. Newt rested his hands on Thomas's shoulder and patted it lightly, then gave him a look of trust.

"No, this is the only way out. We are what you need and if we're gone, they'll be safe," Thomas assured himself as his hands inched closer to the button.

"Thomas, you gotta understand! We're doing this for everyone," Teresa crossed.

Ava's eyes cleared and her voice softened, "Thomas, just don't."

A deafening sound pierced through Thomas's ear right before he could detonate. The bullet barely skimmed passed Thomas and dug deep into the ground, throwing up some dust particles.

Without much hesitation, Ava, Janson and Teresa turned around and rushed for the plane for safety. The soldiers stood in their path after they had passed and raised their Launchers. The insurgent group started to panic and scattered rapidly.

Gun shots could be heard and some soldiers dropped dead on the ground. That was when the men started shooting their biologically advanced guns. The victims of the intimidating weapon convulsed wildly on the ground as they screamed in pain. The devices from the shot were deeply rooted in their chest, constantly sending electrical pulses across their body.

Thomas shouted across and signalled the rest to hide behind the weaponry truck before making a beeline for it. Luckily, everyone made it safety. Newt was sweating buckets as he leaned on the truck for support. Min Ho was doubling down and cursed under his breath.

Brenda leaped out of the bush, holding onto a long sniper in her hand. There were still smokes puffing out of the tip. Thomas guessed she was one who shot the bullet.

"C'mon," She said as she blasted open the truck lock.

She scrutinized the reachable part and seized onto some handguns, then passed it to the Gladers.

Newt stared at it wide-eyed and slowly rotated the gun, inspecting it carefully for the barrel. Clearly, it was his first time getting hold of one.

Another booming explosion quaked the earth and the flames slowly creeped in, engulfing what was left of the camp. Some Gladers fell and quickly scrambled up on their feet.

Vince, who was meters away, sprinted as fast as he could to the truck for protection.

He had a Launcher in his hands. "Hey Min Ho, you know how to use this?"

"Um, yeah!" Min Ho caught it as Vince tossed the weapon to him.

Then, he hopped onto the truck skilfully, clanking it when his feet landed heavily on the ground. There was a mini gun right there but it was too vulnerable to stay out in the open. But he didn't care. He roared in fury as he held down onto the trigger, annihilating whatever that was in his path.

It was the Gladers' turn to help their friends. Thomas peeked up the truck a little and gave a shot and got another bullet penetrating into the truck in return from the soldiers. The attention for the welfare of the group started to drift away as Thomas focused. Newt pulled the trigger and quickly duck down. The short wound on his cheeks reopened probably due to the stretching.

The clash seemed to had last an eternity as both organization refused to back off. The Right Arm was running out of ammunition, same for WICKED. Most combative soldiers already resorted to physical means, expertly showing off their trained moves.

Thomas knew they had to run. They were falling behind WICKED, and if they didn't run, they'll be caught. Those warriors started to retreat, taking one step back at the time, still looking in front for opponents. Bullet seemed useless on them because they wore a bulletproof armor.

WICKED took out the last of their supplies and reloaded the Launchers. They were going to leave with those people they had caught. Min Ho was behind a crate which was in front of the truck, evading the bullets and also fighting upfront.

"Min Ho! We gotta go!" Thomas shouted.

Min Ho nodded in agreement and slowly turned around, prepared to sprint right across to the truck. Newt and Thomas were covering his back, distracting the aiming soldiers with their bullets. Thomas gave a thumbs up, indicating that it was safe and Min Ho made a run for it.

Suddenly, he froze in his tracks. Then, piercing blue lights surfaced from his body, electrocuting the victim and inflicting excruciating pain. His body shuddered violently, his eyes bulged as his body toppled forward and landed on the crates. He arched his body to look but it was latched directly behind his back.

"Min Ho!" Thomas screamed in an unearthly voice and soon, he was yanked on his feet, away from his friend.

Before Thomas could even retaliate, the soldiers shot him again. His body trembled more vigorously and Min Ho looked at group painfully for the last time before tumbling onto the crates. He writhed about in pain and clutched tightly onto his chest.

The men pinned him down by his arms and dragged him away, unaffected by the static. Min Ho tried to struggle but he was too weak and could only resign himself to fate.

"MIN HO!"

Min Ho looked at him and mouthed something, it seemed like _"Get them all out."_

Thomas shuffled with the gripping arms of his friends while shouting out for Min Ho.

 _No, this can't be true._ Thomas consoled himself but he knew it was the cold, hard reality.

The soldiers pinning onto Min Ho marched onto the plane, followed by a few more behind. Thomas could see Min Ho between the two men, his body was limp and colorless. The plane's ramp started elevating. Janson smirked before the ramp blocked his face then, it was fully sealed.

The plane lifted off the ground with a thunderous boom, the twirling rotator whirled the sand about and it blasted off in the direction of the headquarter.

Tears flooded Thomas's eyes as his vision went blurry. The strong grip restraining him earlier on loosened and he fell onto the ground.

Min Ho was gone...


End file.
